masterjonathanfandomcom-20200215-history
Nuku-Nuku's commands
abuse Nuku will announce, "Stop annoying the bot and/or the channel operator(s) and/or regular(s), or kickings shall commence." acsignal Pings all AgriCorps members, though the list may be significantly out of date. action :!action Nuku returns as her action ("/me"). actualinqsignal Nuku replies, "Work? Run! Or hide! Or look busy!" adminsignal Pings all admins, though the list may be significantly out of date. Alias: admins alert :!alert [] Sends to all the users in who have the ,op capability. amuseme Nuku replies, "Hey, nicks, amuse $nick!!!" andtherewasmuchrejoicing, announce, announce add, announce list, announce remove, any, aol, apply, apropos, askquay, at, author, azn, b5, babelize, backward, badger, bah, bahkov, ban add, ban list, ban remove, bankov, barbaric, base, batsignal, beeble, begone, bequiet, bibble, binary, bing, blame, blamekov, blamer, blarg, boingy, bold, boobietree, boot, bored, brianblessed, cabal, cache, cake, calc, canada, cannongoboom, canon, capabilities, capability add, capability list, capability remove, capability set, capability setdefault, capability unset, capitalize, change, changename, channel, channels, channelstats, chewie, chucktesta, chucktestasaysnope, cmd, coin, color, command, commands, concat, config, connect, contributors, convert, copyright, copywrite, countargs, cpu, crazierlaugh, craziestlaugh, crazylaugh, cswe, csweforall, cswemotto, ctime, culator, cut, cyber, cycle, default, defaultcapability, defaultplugin, dehalfop, deletekov, democracy, deop, depowah, derp, destroy, devoice, dic, dice, dick, dict, dictionaries, ding, disable, disconnect, dns, doctype, doit, donotwant, doom, doomkov, down, drama, driver, ducks, duh, dundundun, echo, efflux, ehwha, eightball, elapsed, enable, english, enoughcontribs, equality, essentialguidesforall, exit, explain, export, fail, female, fetch, fett, field, fight, firsts, fishoutofwater, fit, flush, follows, format, galaxiesmotto, gate, get, ghost, goal, google, googlekov, hab, halfop, halo, halopedia, hardenthefuckup, headers, hebrew, hello, helloeveryone, help, hexip, hexlify, heyeveryone, hi, hide, hieverybody, hiss, hodgsonslaw, horsepilot, hostmask, hostmask add, hostmask list, hostmask remove, how, howarddean, i18n, iamthelaw, icalc, identify, idhelp, ignore, ignore add, ignore list, ignore remove, ihavespoken, imsoronery, info, inqmotto, inqsignal, insert, instanttrap, instantyeah, insult, invite, ircquote, iris, iscabal, isdown, isitdown, itsatrap, jihad, jimbo, join, karamazov, kban, kermit, key, kick, kill, killads, king, language list, last, lasts, latency, laws, leave, leet, leetkov, legionofdoom, lfl, limit, list, lithp, ln, load, lobotomy add, lobotomy list, lobotomy remove, lock, logmark, longyoutubeurl, lower, lucasmotto, lucky, luke, ma, markov, markovmarkov, materialise, megablarg, memoryalpha, memorybeta, meow, mode, moderate, monologue, more, morse, motherofgod, mst3k, murder, nanana, net, netcraft, networks, news, next, nick, nicks, nicolascage, no, nobodycares, nope, nopowahforyou, note, notes, notice, nou, novoiceforyou, nowwho, np, nyan, nyandoom, okfinevoice, old, op, opataru, ops, ops2, otherwiki, ourofficialposition, outfilter, pairs, palpatine, part, passgen, password, peak, peek, penguins, per, ping, plugin, plugins, poke, politics, polov, powah, prestochango, printargs, private, processes, proxycheck, proxycheck1, proxycheck2, proxycheck3, purr, quay, randomban, randomkick, rank, read, reallybored, reallyderp, reallyreallybored, reallyreallyreallybored, reallywhy, reconnect, redo, register, religion, reload, remove, rename, reorder, repeat, replace, replies, reply, repr, restore, return, reverse, rimshot, roleplaying, rot13, roulette, rpn, rss, rules, sadtrombone, sample, sayrandomshitrightnow, scabal, science, scramble, search, seconds, seek, seen, selfdestruct, send, separator, server, set, set password, set secure, sex, sg, shortbus, shrink, shuffle, shutup, silence, since, size, slaw, smite, social, source, spalc, spam, spock, squish, stats, status, stfu, stripcolor, stupidkov, success, suckipedia, sunglasses, swap, swroleplay, swtor, synonym, tardis, tcwmotto, tealc, tell, thank, thanks, thanks,, thegame, this, threads, time, timeout, tinc, tiny, title, tock, tooquiet, topic, tor, tordidit, translate, twat, twilight, unban, unbinary, underline, undo, undup, unhexlify, unidentify, units, uniud, unlearn, unload, unlock, unmoderate, unmorse, unregister, unrename, unsend, unsocial, until, up, upkeep, upper, uptime, urlquote, urlunquote, usablercs, user, username, version, voice, waru, whale, whatkovs, whichwiki, whine, whining, who, whoami, whobroke, whois, whoshould, why, wiki, wikia, wikiakov, wikiator, wikipedia, wiktionary, wmarkov, womp, wookieepediamotto, wookmotto, wpmarkov, x0, xrl, yay, yeahbutton, yes, yoshirosays, youareworfressarecbarwin, youdoit, and zing Unknown commands *add